Don't stay away from me
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Ellos eran como Romeo y Julieta pero tuvieron su final feliz." Alec/Nessie. Para Gidget.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo el Oneshot es mío.

**Claim: **Alec/Renesmee.

**Summary: **_"Ellos eran como Romeo y Julieta pero tuvieron su final feliz."_

**Dedicatoria: **Star-Gidget-Chan,. Gid, tu regalito de Navidad. ¡Espero te guste!

**Recomendación Musical: **Love Story — Taylor Swift.

**

* * *

Don't stay away from me.**

_«__That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
__And I was crying on the staircase begging you 'please don't go'__»

* * *

_

**1. **

Él la había querido aún sin saberlo, no quería que nada le pasara el día de la batalla, quizás, por eso, no actuó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para destruir a los Cullen. Quizás él sabía, desde entonces, que esa pequeña niña sería su todo algún día.

(Quizás ya lo era).

**2.**

Un viaje a Italia lo cambió todo. Fue mirarse a los ojos y una explosión de emociones.  
Fue que Renesmee se olvidara de todas las advertencias de su familia y quisiera simplemente acercarse a él y tocar su rostro. Fue que Alec recordara esos profundos ojos cafés, ese olor peculiar y las mejillas de princesa.

Fue una especie de atracción inevitable, un amor que ambos eligieron desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.  
Quizás a Renesmee le agradó siempre, quizás le gustaba.  
(Quizás esperó por él, y por ese viaje, toda su vida).

**3.**

Fue tan espontaneo que nadie podría saberlo, Alice no lo sabría y tampoco sus padres.  
(Eso creía).  
Un beso en los labios, una caricia en el cabello, ¿qué podría ir mal si se tenían el uno al otro? Nada, el amor es tan poderoso que puede vencer cualquier barrera.  
(Todos los obstáculos se hacen pequeños frente a ese sentimiento tan puro y profundo).  
'_A ellos no les gustará' _le dijo, en algún momento, contra sus labios._  
'A los tuyos tampoco'_ respondió y lo besó.  
(Muy en el fondo, Nessie amaba sentirse como en Romeo y Julieta).

**4.**

Ese día habían decidido contárselo a los Vulturis. Ni siquiera saben por qué eligieron decírselo a ellos primero, quizás era el miedo que Renesmee tenía de que sus padres no lo aceptaran —a Alec, en realidad, no le importaba; ella siempre estaría por encima de _todo_—. Llegaron de la mano, la sonrisa colgando y el miedo latiendo en el corazón de Nessie, Alec llevó sus manos entrelazadas y besó la de Nessie, dándole la confianza necesaria.

Llegaron frente a Aro, todos miraban curiosos sus manos, pero nadie dijo nada.

—¿Para qué nos convocaste? —dijo, con voz hostil, Cayo.

—Para decirles que amo a esta mujer y que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella —respondió con fiereza—, y que si no lo aceptan, siempre ganará ella por sobre ustedes.  
Todos se miraron si saber qué decir, pero Aro fue quién habló.  
—Por mí, no hay problema alguno. Sean felices —dijo, aparentemente indiferente, pero con un miedo inmenso de que Alec abandonara la Guardia.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Alec! —chilló Jane, justo detrás de Aro, clavando su mirada en Nessie—. ¡No puedes elegirla a ella! ¡Es un monstruo!

—Podrá parecerte un monstruo, pero yo la amo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, igual que sus poderes, ambos sintieron un dolor más allá de lo explicable y, desde ese momento, su relación no sería la misma.

Cuando el efecto pasó, Alec salió de la mano de Nessie.  
Eso había salido mejor de lo esperado.

**5.**

Decírselo a la familia de Nessie fue difícil, sobre todo porque no tuvieron tiempo de decirlo. Cuando decidieron contárselo, ellos ya lo sabían.  
Fue duro para Nessie enfrentar las miradas envenenadas que su padre le enviaba a Alec, fue doloroso ver las miradas de desaprobación, pero su amor valía mucho más.

—No puedes estar con él, Renesmee, él intentó matarte —dijo severo.  
—Pero lo amo —replicó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedes amar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño —replicó.  
Rosalie intervino, como siempre que se trataba de Nessie, y la apoyó.

—Si ella lo ama, no podemos hacer nada. No estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a atarla a una vida sin amor.

Edward le dirigió una mirada fría a Rosalie.

—Y tú, mantente alejado de ella —replicó ácidamente. No sería ese vampiro quien mancillara a la nenita de papá.

—Está bien, me iré —murmuró derrotado._ Por ahora._

—No te vayas —lloró Nessie._  
Volveré pronto, Cariño._  
(No saben cómo, pero Nessie lo escuchó. Fue un latido en su corazón lo que se lo indicó).

**6.**

Tomó mucho tiempo y muchas lágrimas que Edward no se opusiera a su relación —no la aceptaba, pero, al menos, ya no la prohibía—. Se había resignado a que su hija, su pequeña y hermosa niña, quería vivir toda la eternidad junto a Alec (y, por qué no decirlo, preferible él que Félix o Demetri).

—Puedes ir con él, Nessie —le dijo al oído, abrazándola—, pero ve antes de que cambie de opinión y te ate aquí para siempre.

Ni siquiera lo dijo, pero el «gracias» quedó grabado en su mente mientras empacaba sus cosas a velocidad sobrehumana.

Corrió por la casa, su tía Alice la esperaba con boletos. El vuelo era en quince minutos, así que la moto que su tía Rosalie y Jacob le habían hecho exclusivamente para ella y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegó a Volterra (luego de tomar un avión, conducir, correr y saltar), parecía una loca vagabunda, pero nada importaba.  
Entró al castillo, donde Jane y Félix la atraparon y no la dejaron llegar hacia Alec.

**7.**

Conforme pasó el día, Alec se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana y Félix habían hecho, puesto que sintió el peculiar olor de Nessie y, al seguir el rastro, la encontró en los calabozos custodiados por Félix.

Inmovilizó a Félix y abrió la puerta del lugar donde Nessie estaba encerrada, le dio un beso en los labios —dulce y lento—, emocionado por verla luego de tantos meses.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó emocionado. Renesmee le tocó la mejilla y él pudo ver todo lo ocurrido, se alegró por tenerla en sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar que le ardiera la sangre por lo que había hecho su hermana.

**8.**

La vio frente a él, con ese vestido morado que resaltaba su piel y su cabello, con esa sonrisa en los labios rellenos y dulces.  
Él no se hubiera imaginado ese final para su existencia, junto a esa bella chica mitad vampiro, pero le gustaba.

Ellos eran como Romeo y Julieta pero tuvieron su final feliz.


End file.
